


A Most Unusual Acquisition

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for snape100 challenge 151: Snape's Familiar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Most Unusual Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100 challenge 151: Snape's Familiar.

Severus Snape reached down and idly ran a hand through thick hair.

“Tell me, Severus, where did you acquire such an... _unusual_ pet?” Lucius asked. “It’s quite a fine specimen.”

Snape glared at his fellow Death Eater. “Really, Lucius, _pet_? What a quaint term. I have never owned a pet, nor am I ever likely to. They are highly unsanitary, and training them is a nightmare. Not at all befitting a proper wizard. No, this is my _familiar_.”

Lucius smirked, amusing, while the half-dressed boy sitting at Snape's feet merely jerked slightly away from his roaming hand and glowered indignantly.


End file.
